Gravity
by WifeOfJunMyeon
Summary: -Tú dijiste que era parte de tu futuro, pero parece que ahora solo soy tu pasado, dijiste que solo me amarías a mi, que en tu corazón solo yo estaría a tu lado-


**"Gravity"**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Miraculous: Las Aventuras de LadyBug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto por mera diversión y entreteniminto"_

_Drabble basado en la canción "Gravity" del grupo Sur-Coreano EXO_

* * *

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado? Apenas hace medio año él estaba jurándole amor eterno al pie de la Torre Eiffel, no entendía como es que ahora Adrien venia a decirle que debían de romper su noviazgo. Sabia que no eran la pareja perfecta, después de todo, ella era una competidora nata, una a la que siempre le gustaba tener la razón. Pero eso no importaba, decía Adrien "_Ambos nos complementamos, y es por eso que somos el uno para el otro_".

Ese fue el inicio de una relación bastante estable, una en la que el romance no era empalagoso, pero tampoco era escaso. Y ahora, sin más, la dejaba.

-Lo siento Kagami, no es mi intención hacerte daño, es solo que… encontré a alguien más-

El rubio bajo la mirada al plato que estaba enfrente de él, en verdad estaba apenado. La incomodidad inundo el ambiente.

-Entiendo-

Pidió la cuenta y se levantó de su lugar

-Agradezco que respetaras nuestros cinco años juntos y me avisaras- dijo Kagami con serenidad.

Ella salió del restaurante, con el corazón y sus ilusiones rotas ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo reclamarle por su corazón roto? ¿Cómo reclamarle sus promesas no cumplidas?

* * *

Dicen que el tiempo repara todo… que estupidez, el tiempo no reparaba nada, Kagami se sentía desesperada, no había nada que la distrajera lo suficiente, había dejado la esgrima por que le recordaba a él, su madre se lo había reprochado, pero simplemente hizo oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Cansada del encierro en su mansión, salió en busca de aire fresco, comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba al pie de la Torre Eiffel.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recordando como es que en su tercer aniversario Adrien estaba gustoso, haciendo planes sobre su futuro, un futuro en el que Kagami estaba incluida _"¡Una casa grande, dos niños y un hámster!_" ella lo había mirado con seriedad "_Adrien, no me gustan los hámster_". Unas voces a lo lejos la sacaron de su trance

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Adrien, pero no puedo, ese día tengo una cita con mi amiga- Kagami volteo a ver en cuanto escucho el nombre de su ex, el joven rubio tenia una sonrisa coqueta y una rosa en una mano… ¿Acaso era ella por la que la dejo?, le dio un vistazo, analizándola. Cabellos de un color azul parecido al cielo nocturno, ojos de color cielo, labios rosas y de piel blanca. La chica era bonita, no podía negarlo, aun así, sentía que era poca cosa al lado suyo.

-Marinette, por favor, solo una cita- dijo el rubio un poco nervioso -Prometo comportarme, palabra de gato, princesa-

La chica, de la que ahora sabia su nombre era Marinette soltó un bufido

-Adrien, tu no eres un gato y yo no soy una princesa-.

Era sorprendente ver el cómo rechazaban a Adrien, después de todo, no es como si el ángel de parís mirara a cualquiera. O la chica era tonta o se estaba haciendo la difícil, bufo, lo tenis comiendo de la palma de su mano ¿Y qué hacía? Lo rechazaba, si tan solo ella tuviera otra oportunidad…

Y esto es lo que Kagami quería evitar, pensar en tener otra oportunidad. Porque era meramente imposible, porque ya lo había intentado "_Tienes que seguir con tu vida, Kagami, no te aferres_". No podía simplemente pedirle que lo olvidara, no podía, la dejo atrás rompiéndola en pedazos. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que Kagami había ido a la mansión Agreste para la fiesta anual de la compañía de moda pasaban por su mente. Simplemente en el momento en el que ambos se quedaron a solas exploto

\- ¿Y qué paso con esas promesas? ¿No habías dicho que yo sería tu futuro? ¿Qué me amarías solamente a mí? Te creí simplemente todas tus mentiras Agreste, y aun si me las volvieras a recitar yo decidiré creerte, me niego a que me abandones-

Sabía que había sido brusca y no le sorprendería si alguien se enterase de lo que conversaron esa noche, o al menos de lo que ella dijo, no fue precisamente discreta.

-Kagami, debes entender que no puedo seguir contigo, lo nuestro se acabó, no es justo para ambos, lo que menos quería era lastimarte, pero me he dado cuenta que lo hice- el blondo suspiro y llevo sus manos a su corazón

-Lamento ser egoísta Kagami, pero no puedo evitar querer a esa chica, lamento no poder cumplir aquellas promesas que tu te empeñabas en decir eran simples sueños. En serio lamento todo el daño que te he provocado- Sus ojos verdes se miraban tan llenos de arrepentimiento que simplemente no pudo no perdonarlo, tenía razón, se aferraba a una relación que ya no existía, una que se había perdido ante la monotonía de sus vidas


End file.
